Gang Trouble
by The Phantom Blade
Summary: Hayabusa finds Kasumi badly beaten in his antique shop. She later tells him this new organization attacked her. He, Hayate, Kasumi and one of Hayabusa's new friends decide to take down this new crime organization formed by corrupt former shinobis


1Gang Trouble

Chapter One : Battered, Bruised and Beaten

author note: first fic.

disclaimer: don't own DOA or its characters.

She had been running for her life, she was battered, bruised and beaten to a pulp. She was soaking wet but she didn't care about the storm, all she cared was staying alive. She ran inside an antique shop to hide from her pursuers, she rang the bell on the counter mashing it repeatedly hoping for the shopkeeper to show up.

" _C'mon he has to be here. "_ she thought

" All right , all right hold on !" the shopkeeper yelled, he appeared through the door and took a look at what he saw standing before him, he was surprised at what he saw.

" Kasumi! What the hell happened! " he questioned the runaway shinobi.

" Hayabusa I need your ... " she fainted afterward before she. Could

Ryu Hayabusa took Kasumi to his home above his curio shop. He placed Kasumi on the bed of his guest bedroom and examined her injuries. Kasumi had bruises all over her arms. There were various cuts all over her body but not enough for scars to be left. Ryu rushed to the bathroom to get his first aid kit and got some herbs in his kitchen. He decided to patch her up himself rather than going to the hospital and being interrogated.

" _I wonder what happened to her? "_ Hayabusa thought to himself.

Ryu decided to take a nap so he went to his own bedroom. While laying down he was pondering about the situation. Slowly he fell asleep. He will ask Kasumi what happened to her when she wakes up, but for now he will get some shut-eye.

The next morning, Ryu woke up and took a shower. He then got some breakfast prepared for himself and Kasumi. Ryu sat down on his sofa and watched some TV, while eating his breakfast. Minutes later, he heard the bell on the counter of his shop, so he went down to tell the customer that the shop is closed today. But Ryu did not expect to see his best friend Hayate waiting for him.

" Hayate, its been awhile. " Ryu greeted his best friend, they have not seen each other for a while now.

" Indeed it has Ryu." Hayate smiled at the sight of his friend.

" Would you like to come up for some breakfast Hayate? " Ryu asked.

" Sure " Hayate simply said.

" Other than that, I need to show you something it is very important." Ryu's eyes told Hayate something is wrong.

" Alright then. " Ryu and Hayate went upstairs for some breakfast.

After they ate, Ryu showed Hayate to the guest bedroom, Ryu saw his eyes were full of surprise, he then saw Hayate grasp his dagger.

" What happened? " hayate interrogated his friend.

Ryu calmly replied " She needed some medical help so I gave it to her, but I don't know how she ended up in that condition."

Hayate pulled his dagger out of his sheathe, and raised it up to stab Kasumi, but inside he didn't want to do it, he didn't want to kill his sister. She sacrificed everything for him and he treated her like shit by sending an endless supply of assassins after her. He was disgusted with himself, but more so the shinobi code, he thought it wasn't right.

" I'm sorry sister." Hayate was going to regret what he is going to do, but he has to do what needs to be done. As he was about to bring down his sword to Kasumi's sleeping form, Ryu grasped Hayate's arm, and did a silent gesture with his finger, moving it left to right, telling him no. Hayate stopped soon after.

" Why are you doing this Ryu? " he questioned his friend.

" I made a promise to you to protect her remember? " Ryu reminded Hayate of his promise to his best friend. He told Ryu to protect Kasumi at any cost, no matter what tries to harm her. He wishes those days in his younger years were not over, it all started with Raidou crippling him, and which led Kasumi to kill Raidou later on. Then DOATEC had kidnaped Hayate for Project Epsilon, left him to die in Germany's Black Forest after being considered a failure. Hayate went under the name Ein and joined the tournament to find out his past. Kasumi then became a runaway to find Hayate.

" I do. " he said.

" Lets keep her location our secret Hayate." Ryu decided

" I agree." The last thing Hayate wanted to do was kill his little sister. Ryu and Hayate went to the living room to talk about the whole situation. They both sat down on the futon and started their conversation.


End file.
